The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon, given the name, ‘Grape Taffy’. Penstemon is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant originated from an open pollinated cross using Penstemon ‘Violet Kissed’, an unpatented plant, as the seed parent. This cultivar was selected for its compact growing habit, large flowers in dense clusters, long flowering time, vigor, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border in full sun.
Compared to the seed parent, Penstemon ‘Violet Kissed’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has red purple lips rather than violet. Both have a white throat.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Wine Kissed’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has red purple lips rather than dark wine red. Both have a white throat.
Penstemon ‘Grape Taffy’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. large purple red flowers with white throats;        2. dense flower clusters;        3. long bloom time;        4. compact, upright, well branched habit, with multiple crown from the bas;        5. clean-looking, deep green, attractive foliage; and        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.